Love who you will (Gabriel x reader)
by drade666
Summary: You're seeing Gabriel but Dean catches you and doesn't approve so you decided to tell him where to shove it creatively.


You rolled your eyes as Dean threw a major bitch fit in front of you about your clearly awful choice not just in a friend but also in a boyfriend nonetheless. It had been about 4 months now since you'd started sneaking around with the trickster aka Gabriel the archangel cause you knew that if Dean ever found out about you two he'd...well case in point present moment. Dean went on and on about how Gabriel was the trickster, a monster, an archangel and how he'd killed him over and over but there were things he didn't mention, things only you knew. Okay yes he may have been all those things but Gabriel was also kind, caring, and tender and funny, which was exactly why no matter how much Dean tried he'd never be able to convince you to break it off with him. Gabriel stood next to you listening to the rant but when Dean called him a monster he threw a bitch face towards him you thought only Sam could produce although you really couldn't blame Dean fully either he had walked in on you _attending_ to Gabriel. While Dean insisted on continuing his angry spree you suddenly felt Gabriel pulling on your sleeve encouraging you to lean down.

"What do you say we blow this taco stand?" Gabriel whispered in your ear causing an instant smile to your face as you nodded your approval. Gabriel raised his hand to snap his fingers instantly getting you away from ranting Dean in to a very exquisite suite fit for two.

"Whew! Thank god! I thought he'd never shut up!" You stated in exhaustion as you laid back on the king sized bed, sprawled out.

"You know we could always get back at him" Gabriel smirked as he climbed up next to you his hands lightly brushing along your hip to your side.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" You asked quirking an eyebrow as you propped yourself up on an elbow while Gabriel gave a hungry stare over your body.

"What if we had some fun on something very special to him?" Gabriel suggested raising an eyebrow to you with a smirk plastered clean across his face.

"Like what?" You asked with genuine curiosity

"Like maybe his precious impala" Gabriel suggested wiggling his eyebrows at you

"Why Gabriel that's so dirty! I like it!" You state in an innocent voice then move to a more wicked one just as quickly. Gabriel returned the wicked smile you had on your face then snapped his fingers once more zapping you with him onto the roof of the Impala, the cool metal seeping through your jeans to your thighs as you sat with your legs crossed at the knee, hands splayed behind you to help prop yourself up. Gabriel was wasting no time though in making moves on you as he knelt behind you hands firmly planted on your hips while he kissed and sucked along your neck.

"_Suck it Dean!_" You thought to yourself as a smirk played at your lips while a moan escaped them.

Soon you and Gabriel were a tangle of limbs on the roof of the Impala as more and more of both yours and Gabriel's clothing disappeared. Soon you were both tangled together on the roof of the Impala doing very unspeakable things there as moans, gasps and whimpers were pulled from both your mouths. When you finally got your senses back both of you were laying on the hood of the Impala, after having slid down at some point during your escapades the cool metal biting into your back contrasting with the warmth from your archangel against your chest. You looked down to see his hazel eyes staring up at you as your hand ran gently through his short sandy blonde hair eliciting both a smile as well as a purr from him in approval. Both you and Gabriel left before Dean awoke but returned to see his reaction when he walked out to find his darling Impala with more then just dirt all over her in fact the amount of ass prints alone probably did him in but then there was other evidence of your night with Gabriel streaked across both the roof and hood.

"FUCKING HELL! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dean cried before practically sobbing

You looked down at Gabe pulling him close then capturing his mouth for a sweet kiss only deepening it when Gabriel made a growling sound from deep in his throat. Gabriel moved his hands to your ass to grip it firmly then you broke the kiss with a smirk that caught Gabriel's attention immediately.

"What?" Gabe asked curiously

"Maybe tonight we should try inside it," You suggested wickedly

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Gabriel smirked happily before leaning back in for another kiss. Dean was traumatized for weeks but never did put two and two together.


End file.
